


My Immortal

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [2]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, From the first kiss to the last breath, I don't know what's wrong with me, I hate myself, Kinda, Loki Feels, Loki watches Tony's life go by, Love, M/M, Sad Loki, Tony ages, Why do I hurt the ones I love?, Why do I kill characters?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first kiss to the last breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal

The first time Tony kissed Loki, Tony was kinda drunk. They had been together for only a year and Loki shrugged it off. He figured Tony would forget in the morning. 

Loki was wrong.

The following morning, Tony got u and kissed Loki with real passion.

"Anthony?" Loki was dumbstruck.  
"I love you, Loki." Tony said, flustered. "Actually, I'm in love with you."

Loki was shocked but he smiled. Tony Stark was the one person Loki couldn't live without. And sadly, he would have to one day.

Years passed and Loki watched Tony age each year. It was fine. With Tony being somewhat vain about his looks, you didn't notice he was getting older until he turned forty. While working in the workshop, Loki looked at Tony and noticed something. A gray hair. Loki's heart dropped. But he made sure Tony never saw his face. He put a smile on his face because he didn't want to worry his mortal lover but that gray hair was the start of Loki's fears.

Ten years went by and Tony continued getting gray hair. Being himself, Tony claimed it made him look sexier but to Loki, gray hair meant death. Tony was getting closer and closer to death and it just killed Loki. 

"He'll live a long life." Loki told himself. "He will."

Fifteen years went by and Tony gained some wrinkles and more gray hair but Loki loved him as if it was the first time again. They had been together for over twenty-five years. Regardless, Tony still worked because that's who he was.

"Anthony, that's enough for tonight." Loki tried to pull Tony away from work.  
"No. A little longer." Tony persisted. 

Loki sighed and just sat there while Tony worked away. Loki loved watching Tony work. It was like a child with his first toy. Loki smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. His heart was breaking but he never said anything. He was fine with hearing Tony's heart beating.

Twenty years went by and Tony sat in a wheelchair. Over forty-five years, they were together and still happy. Loki still kissed Tony as if he hadn't aged a day. Tony often caressed Loki's soft face. 

"I love you, Loke." Tony smiled.  
"And I love you, Anthony." Loki smiled sadly.

Tony was almost ninety years old. Loki actually believed Tony would live to be a century. Just fifteen more years. But that never happened. He didn't make it to the end of the year. Loki woke up one morning and felt something was wrong. 

"Anthony?" Loki whispered.

No answer.

"Tony.." Loki called again.

Nothing.

Loki laid his head on Tony's head and sobbed. His mortal lover had died in his sleep and Loki didn't get to say a proper goodbye. Loki wept all day long and clinged onto Tony's aged, lifeless body.

"You never knew how I truly felt." Loki sobbed. "I never got to tell you I'd die if your heart stopped beating. If only I had gotten one more year with you."

Tony Stark was gone and The Trickster had a broken heart.


End file.
